Hi!
by SamSidle82
Summary: Dies ist ein Oneshot und beginnt mit dem Ende der Folge 8x12 Grissom’s Divine Comedy, als Grissom den Anruf erhielt. Die Story ist aus Grissoms Sicht geschrieben.


**Serie:** CSI Las Vegas  
**Autor:** SamSidle  
**Titel:** „Hi!"  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Spoiler:** 8. Staffel  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Kurze Zusammenfassung:** Dies ist ein Oneshot und beginnt mit dem Ende der Folge 8x12 Grissom's Divine Comedy, als Grissom den Anruf erhielt. Die Story ist aus Grissoms Sicht geschrieben.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine der CSI Las Vegas Charaktere, leider. Und ich besitze keine Rechte an CSI. Es gehört alles CBS.

_**„Hi!"**_

Was für ein Tag. Seit einer Woche schleppe ich diese nicht abklingen wollende Grippe mit mir rum. Sara hat sich zudem auch seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gemeldet und zu guter Letzt taucht auch noch Madie auf. Sie ist eine gute Freundin, aber manchmal kann sie einfach nur nerven. Catherine hatte auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als in meiner Wohnung rumzuschnüffeln. Schön das ihr unsere Wohnung gefällt, trotzdem kein Grund ihre Nase in mein Privatleben zu stecken.

Dann findet sie auch noch mein erstes Bild von Sara und mir. Die Frage, wie lange Sara und ich zusammen sind, brennt ihr schon lange auf der Zunge. Gut, das ich es eilig habe und eine Antwort vermeiden kann. Klar, dass sie dachte, dass ich ein einsamer Workaholic bin. Das meine Liebe, bin ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Meine letzte Runde mit Bruno heute bringen meine müden Knochen noch gerade fertig. Das war's für mich. Ich will nur noch in mein Bett und schlafen.

Bruno lasse ich von der Leine und setzte mich geschafft auf die Couch. Seufzend massiere ich meinen Nasenrücken. Und dann dieses Schrillen schon wieder. Wer hat eigentlich diese Handys erfunden? Nein. Heute nicht mehr. Egal wer es ist, wird von mir weg gedrückt. Ich will mit keinem mehr reden, einfach nur noch schlafen.

Ich nehme mein Handy in die Hand und schaue, wer mich anruft. Was sehen meine müden Augen da? OK. Den Anruf nehme ich natürlich gerne entgegen. Diesen Namen habe ich schon so lange nicht mehr auf dem Display lesen können. Es sind schon 4 Tage vergangen, seitdem ich diese bezaubernde Stimme das letzte Mal gehört habe. Würde ich jetzt in einen Spiegel schauen, könnte ich mich selbst nicht wieder erkennen so scheine ich zu grinsen. Mir geht es auch gleich besser.

Ich lege mich auf die Couch und nehme grinsend den Anruf entgegen.

„Hi.", sage ich erfreut.

„Hello Gilbert. Lass mich raten. Deine Stimme klingt so, als hättest du mich ein wenig vermisst. Wie geht es meinem kranken Buglover?"

Mein einziger Kommentar ist zu lachen. Ihre Stimme erweckt mein Körper wieder zum Leben und die Ereignisse des Tages sind vergessen. Sie klingt von Telefonat zu Telefonat fröhlicher, glücklicher und erleichterter. Es schmerzt schon, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, um ihr zu helfen, aber sie will es so. Dann ist es auch das Beste.

„Ach Sara. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut mir deine Stimme gerade tut. Der Tag war einfach zum Vergessen. Ich vermisse dich."

„Das tue ich auch, Gil. Ich hätte dich gerne bei diesem Weg an meiner Seite. Aber du weißt, ich muss ihn alleine gehen."

„Ich weiß. Auch wenn es schmerzt. Die Hauptsache ist, du kommst wieder.", sage ich und muss husten.

Diese verdammte Grippe. Hoffentlich lässt sie mich in der Nacht in Ruhe.

„Honey, das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an.", sagt sie mir sorgenvoll.

„Hast du schon die Hühnersuppe deiner Mom gemacht? Die hat mir immer geholfen.", fragt sie mich noch.

Weicht sie etwa meiner Frage aus? Nein, Gil. Sie macht sich nur Sorgen, du Idiot. Trotzdem hat sie nichts dazu gesagt. Ich spreche sie nochmal drauf an.

„Es ist schon etwas besser geworden. Nur der Tag war sehr anstrengend. Und…"

„Du warst arbeiten?"

Oh. Das hätte ich nicht erwähnen sollen.

„Ja, aber nicht lange. Sie brauchten mich."

„Du kannst einfach nicht ohne das Crime Lab, oder?"

Gott sei Dank. Sie klingt nicht böse mit mir. Sie hasst es, wenn ich krank zur Arbeit gehe. Vor allem, wenn ich ihr bei unserem letzten Telefonat noch vorgejammert habe, wie schlecht es mir geht.

„Wenn du hier wärest, könnte ich das Crime Lab völlig vergessen. Und ja, ich habe die Suppe meiner Mom gekocht."

„Dann esse sie auch, OK?"

Sie kennt mich einfach zu gut. Denn ich habe kaum einen Teller aus dem Topf gegessen.

„Weißt du schon, wann du wieder kommst?"

Diese Frage stelle ich bei jedem Telefonat und ich denke heute auch keine andere Antwort, als bei den anderen Malen zu bekommen. Ich höre, wie sie durchs Telefon seufzt. Fängt schon nicht gut an.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Gil. Gestern konnte ich endlich mit meiner Mutter sprechen."

„Und?" frage ich sie, da sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es war schwer zu Beginn, aber so nach und nach verstanden wir uns sehr gut. Wir haben die meiste Zeit darüber gesprochen, was im meinem Leben geschah, seit dem Tag."

Ich kann an ihrer bebenden Stimme hören, dass das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter sehr emotional gewesen sein muss. Ihre Tränen, die jetzt sicher an ihrer Wange runterlaufen, kann ich auch, ohne vor ihr zu stehen, sehen.

„Und was sagt sie zu deinem Leben?"

„Sie ist stolz auf mich."

Endlich kann ich sie wieder etwas lachen hören. Das ist wie Balsam auf meiner Seele.

„Ich bin auch stolz auf dich, Sara. Du hast in deinem Leben schon soviel durchmachen müssen. Dass du irgendwann ausbrennst, war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Sie seufzt erneut und scheint nachzudenken.

„Wir haben uns auch über dich unterhalten.", lacht sie durchs Telefon.

Sie will anscheinend vom Thema ablenken. Aber warum auch nicht. Sie soll sich wohlfühlen. Und wenn sie lacht, weiß ich, dass es ihr gut geht.

„Ach ja? Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes.", fordere ich ihre Antwort heraus.

Daraufhin lacht sie noch lauter. Sara Honey, du weißt gar nicht, wie gut mir das tut.

„Keine Sorge, Gil. Ich habe ihr von dem Mann erzählt, der mich bei einem Seminar völlig aus den Konzept gebracht hat und mich Jahre später zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machte."

„Bist du wirklich glücklich, Sara?" unterbreche ich sie.

„Kannst du dich an meinen Brief erinnern? Nur wenn ich bei dir bin, fühle ich mich zu Hause. Sehe ich in dein Gesicht, blüht in mir alles auf. Als der Fall mit Hannah kam und all meine Erinnerungen an früher zurückkehrten, konnte ich dieses Gefühl nicht mehr erleben. Und davor hatte ich Angst. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Vergangenheit sich zwischen uns stellt. Deshalb musste ich gehen, um die Geschehnisse endlich hinter mir zu lassen. Es geht mir von Tag zu Tag besser. Und bei jedem Telefonat, dass wir führen, kommt auch dieses Gefühl wieder und wird stärker. Bald, Gil. Bald bin ich wieder zurück. Und dann kannst zu sehen, wie glücklich du mich machst."

Durchatmen. Ich erschaudere jedes Mal wieder, wenn sie sich mir so öffnet. Es fällt ihr selbst vor mir schwer sich zu öffnen und so wie sie es schafft, fühle ich wie die Mauer um sie herum zerbröckelt, die sie in ihrem Leben um sich aufgebaut hat.

„Das freut mich. Weiß sie, dass wir verlobt sind?"

„Ja."

Höre ich da etwas Traurigkeit?

„Alles OK?"

„Ja. Sie war nur so traurig, dass sie nicht dabei sein kann bei der Hochzeit. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie meine Mutter und ich, innerhalb nur weniger Stunde ein richtiges Mutter-Tochter Verhältnis aufgebaut haben. Das gab es damals nicht. Zumal ich auch Angst hatte, dass sie mir die Schuld daran gibt, was damals geschah."

„Aber du bist doch nicht schuld daran, Honey."

„Ich weiß."

OK. Sie ist wieder down. Ich muss versuchen sie wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Bruno vermisst dich."

Und das ist nicht gelogen. Unser Hund hat sich seit Saras Weggang auch verändert. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer von uns beiden mehr gelitten hat. Wie ich hat er nichts gefressen. Wie ich hat er kaum geschlafen. Wie ich schaute er zur Tür, wenn etwas auf dem Flur zu hören war. Jedes Mal, wenn ich von der Arbeit komme, erwische ich ihn dabei, wie er auf unserem Bett liegt. Auf Saras Seite versteht sich. Wir hatten eigentlich die Abmachung, dass er nicht auf unser Bett darf. Doch in dem Moment konnte ich es ihm nicht verbieten.

„Ich vermisse mein Baby auch. Ist er bei dir?"

„Warte. Ich hol ihn."

Ich pfeife kurz und rufe, „Mommy ist da."

Das war nicht nett, dass ich ihn angeschwindelt habe, aber so weiß ich, dass er sofort angerannt kommt. Was auch passiert. Mit einem rasanten Tempo kommt er um die Ecke geschossen und sucht nach seinem Frauchen. Bedröppelt schaut er mich an. Ich zeige ihm das Telefon und er scheint zu verstehen was ich ihm damit deuten will. Nachdem ich mich aufsetzte, kommt Bruno neben mir auf die Couch.

„Ich halte jetzt den Hörer an sein Ohr. Dann kannst du mit ihm sprechen."

Es ist schon verrückt. Bevor ich Sara kennenlernte, hätte ich so etwas für kindisch gehalten. Sara hat mich allerdings um einige Jahre jünger gemacht, seit wir zusammen sind. Ich sehe alles etwas, wie sagt man, relaxter.

Ich kann hören, wie sie ihm sagt, Mommy hat ihn vermisst und das er auf mich aufpassen soll. Als hätte er es verstanden, bellt er laut los und wedelt euphorisch mit dem Schwanz.

„Was hast du ihm noch gesagt?" frage ich, da er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Wohnung pest und weiter erfreut bellt.

„Ach nichts. Nur wie sehr ich ihn vermisse und das er auf dich aufpassen soll."

Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mir etwas verheimlicht, es aber Bruno erzählt hat. Sie liebt ihn mehr als mich. Zumindest so, wie man einen Hund lieben kann.

„Was hast du die Tage noch gemacht, außer das du bei deiner Mutter gewesen bist?"

Sie räuspert sich und wird wieder ernst.

„Ich war das allererste Mal, seit dem Tod meines Vaters an seinem Grab."

Ich kann hören, dass es noch nicht alles ist, was sie mir sagen will. Ihr jetzt gut zu zusprechen, würde sie nur unterbrechen und sie würde sich zurückziehen. Dazu kenne ich sie nun schon lang genug.

„Es ist komisch. Ich habe ihn immer gehasst, dafür was er mir und Mom angetan hat. Aber dennoch fühlte ich Trauer, als ich vor seinem Grab stand. Er hat mir seelische und körperliche Schmerzen zugeführt, dennoch liebe ich ihn. Ist das nicht krank?"

„Hey. Nenn das nicht krank, Sara. Er bleibt trotzdem noch dein Vater."

Dieser Teil ihrer Reise war wohl mit der Schwerste. Sie hat mir nie viel von ihren Eltern erzählt. Von ihrem Vater so gut wie gar nichts. Ihr Bruder läuft auch irgendwo in der Welt herum, ohne zu wissen, was seine kleine Schwester für schwere Zeiten hinter sich hat.

„Ich habe jemanden aus meiner Zeit wieder getroffen, den ich bei einer meiner vielen Pflegefamilien kennengelernt habe."

„Ein ER also."

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht etwa eifersüchtig?"

Und wie! Aber das sage ich ihr lieber nicht.

„Für die Antwort brauchst du zu lange mein Lieber. Wusst ich doch du bist eifersüchtig."

Dieses fieses grinsen kann ich durchs Telefon hören. Sie weiß mich verrückt zu machen.

„Das brauchst du aber nicht. Zum einen ist Glen nicht mein Typ. Ich stehe eher auf die grau-haarige reifere Variante, die mir intellektuell nur knapp unterlegen ist. Zum Anderen ist Glen verheiratet und hat die süßesten Zwillinge, die ich je gesehen habe."

Gut. Die Eifersucht war unbegründet. Dafür keimt etwas anderes in mir auf. Sind das Vatergefühle? Sara und ich haben nie über Kinder gesprochen. Aber sobald sie kleine Kinder oder Babys sieht, strahlt sie übers ganze Gesicht. Und eben konnte ich auch aus ihrer Stimme raus hören, wie sie strahlt.

„Glen war der Sohn meiner Pflegeeltern, wo ich als Letztes lebte, bevor ich nach Harvard ging. Ich würde ihn gern bei unserer Hochzeit dabei haben."

„Alles, was du dir wünschst, Liebes."

Es tut gut zu hören, wenn sie von unserer Hochzeit spricht. Es gibt Tage, da habe ich Angst sie wird nicht zurückkommen und eine Hochzeit wird es nie geben. Aber wenn sie davon spricht, weiß ich sie wird mich hier nicht alleine lassen und mir irgendwann das „Ja"-Wort geben. Und wenn es noch Monate dauert, sie wird zurückkommen.

„Schön. Wie geht es den Anderen?"

Meine Sara. Sie denkt immer an alle.

„Alles unverändert. Greg hat sich auch wieder beruhigt, nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe, dass wir öfter telefonieren. Sie lassen dich alle grüßen."

Ich erzähle ihr besser nicht, dass Catherine in unserem Apartment war und rumgeschnüffelt hat. Sara hasst es, wenn jemand in ihrem Privatleben eindringt. Auch wenn sie im Moment nicht hier ist, ist es dennoch ihr zu Hause.

Mich überkommt ein erneuter Hustenanfall. Wie ich das hasse.

„Oh Honey. Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, damit du endlich gesund wirst."

Sie hat recht. Auch wenn mir eine Umarmung von ihr viel besser tun würde, als schlaf. Ich fasse mir an die Stirn und merke, dass sich das Fieber zurückgemeldet hat. Na toll.

„Halt dich weiter tapfer, Liebes. Geh deinen weg. Ich vermisse dich und komm bald zurück." sage ich ihr etwas weinerlich.

„Mein armes Baby."

Sie genießt es richtig mich aufzuziehen. Selbst damit bringt sie mich zum Schmunzeln.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Honey. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme wieder, denn ich brauche dich. Geh jetzt in unser Schlafzimmer."

Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ich gehe in unser Schlafzimmer und warte auf neue Instruktionen.

„Zieh dich aus, Honey.", befielt sie mir mit einem verführerischen Ton.

„Aber nicht was du denkst.", holt sie mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Dieses kleine Biest.

„Zieh dir dein Schlafzeug an."

Kurz lege ich das Telefon zur Seite und mache, was sie sagt. Es dauert nicht lange und ich habe sie wieder am Ohr.

„Jetzt leg dich ins Bett und zieh dir die Decke bis ans Kinn. Stell dir vor ich würde mit im Bett liegen und du könntest mein duftendes Haar riechen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es liebst."

Das stimmt. Ich liebe es, wenn sie aus der Dusche kommt und ihre Samte Haut nach ihrem Mandarin Duschgel riecht und ihre Haare nach frischen Blumen duften. So langsam überkommt mich auch die Müdigkeit, meine Augen werden immer schwerer.

„Gute Nacht, Honey."

„Nacht, Dear.", bringe ich noch hervor und döse weg, ohne auf den roten Hörer zu drücken.

Ich kann nicht lange geschlafen haben, als ich Bruno aufgeregt bellen höre. Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder einen Traum von seiner neuen Freundin, die er gestern im Park kennengelernt hat. Jedenfalls hört er kurz danach wieder auf.

Das lästige Fieber hat mich immer noch im Griff. Ich hasse es krank zu sein.

Plötzlich spüre ich Bewegung auf dem Bett. Als wenn mir düselig ist, dreht sich alles. Ich spüre, wie sich etwas hinter mich legt. Das Fieber lässt mich halluzinieren, denn ein Arm legt sich um mich und die Hand des anderen Armes fasst mir an die Stirn.

„Schlaf weiter, Honey. Du hast hohes Fieber.", flüstert die liebste Stimme, die ich kenne in meine schmerzenden Ohren.

Ein Gutes hat das Fieber. Ich träume von Sara. Und dieser Traum fühlt sich an wie echt.

Als sie mir ins Ohr flüstert und mir mitteilt, „Ich bin zurück, Honey.", weiß ich endgültig, dass es ein Traum ist.

Der hoffentlich nicht so schnell endet, da es sich so gut anfühlt. Als wäre Sara wirklich da. Mit diesem Gefühl drifte ich wieder in den Schlaf.

Einige Stunden später, wie ich annehme, wache ich wieder auf. Die Sonne strahlt durch die Ritze in der Jalousie und wie erwartet ist der Platz neben mir leer. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn der Traum wahr wäre. Wenigstens fühle ich mich besser.

Aber irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich höre leise Musik aus der Küche kommen und den Geruch frischen Kaffees erkennt auch meine Schnupfnase. Jetzt hat Catherine sich wohl noch selber reingelassen. Na herzlichen Dank auch. Ich höre Schritte auf mich zu kommen, die definitiv nicht zu Catherine gehören. Das wird doch nicht?

„Morgen, Honey."

Der Traum geht weiter. Aber es fühlt sich so echt an. Das kann nicht sein.

„Sara?"

Sie lächelt mir zu. Selbst im Traum löst es in mir dieses Wohltuende kribbeln aus. Mit ihren langen Beinen schlendert sie auf mich zu und hält ein Tablett in der Hand, welches sie dann auf den Nachtschrank stellt.

Sie kniet sich zu mir runter und küsst mich. Verdammt, das fühlt sich wie echt an. Aber warte, es muss echt sein. In Träumen nimmt man keine Gerüche war. Ist sie wirklich zurück?

„Es ist kein Traum?" frage ich.

Mit ihrem schönen Lächeln schüttelt sie ihren Kopf und küsst mich erneut. Diesmal intensiver. Ich kann ihre Zunge spüren, wie sie meine berührt. Sie ist wirklich zu Hause.

„Ich bin zurück, Honey."

Ich schaue sie noch immer verdattert an. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass sie zurück ist. Noch vor ein paar Stunden haben wir telefoniert. Sie muss schon hier gewesen sein, als wir telefonierten. Es war heute Nacht also kein Traum.

Ist sie denn fertig mit ihrer Reise? Hat sie alles verarbeiten können? Ich hoffe sie hat nicht wegen mir ihren Weg abgebrochen.

„Bleibst du?"

Als Antwort bekomme ich breites Lächeln, was mir eigentlich schon Antwort genug ist.

„Ich bleibe, Gil. Und werde nicht mehr gehen.", haucht sie sanft über ihre Lippen, bevor sie wieder auf meine treffen.

Sie legt sich zu mir ins Bett und schaut mich mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an. Ich ziehe sie ganz fest an mich und unsere Nasen treffen sich.

„Nie wieder lasse ich dich los, Sara Sidle."

Meine Augen werden wieder schwer und die Müdigkeit holt mich wieder ein. Aber jetzt werde ich viel ruhiger schlafen können.

Ich kann es nicht fassen, sie ist wirklich zurück.  
**  
Ende**


End file.
